Chapter V: Pandora's Labyrinth of Deceit
Labyrinth of Deceit? Ha! You got that right. That name is NO misnomer. AIR BATTLE So, you've gotten this far. You are about to experience the most awkward world you've been in in your LIFE. Ten years or more. There's invisible paths, bouncy areas, and other insane contraptions that I can't even wrap my head around it. And my father's a freakin' physist. YOU WILL SEE. And on that deceitful note, it's time for the air battle! Oh, and by the way, Pit doesn't see anyhting. Confession time: there IS something. A space pocket! It'll take you to Pandora's Annoying, Insane, Awkward, Quirky Labyrinth of Deceit. Have fun! Keep shooting enemies. Watch out for Souflees! Kill enemies and avoid red poles. Eventually, you'll go down the long halls. Pandora sets up fake paths to trick you. Palutena will turn you in the right direction. The will branch, and regardless of which way you choose, you'll get a dead end when you choose left or right, so Palutena will take you to the other chute. You'll return to Skyworld. Suddenly, the screen turns black. The Labyrinth's light flickers, and you're back in. Down the hall, the path branches again. You'll run into a dead end and, again, Palutena will get you out of there. Go down the hallway, and soon, you'll enter a room in which there are columns that reflect your fire. Go through the hole and you'll end up in a vacuum, outer space. A group of enemies will form an arrow shape. Follow their direction and you'll find two jump pads. Soar on to one of them and you'll go into a space that is, very awkward. You'll end up in a tunnel. Defeat enemies, and you'll be nearing the exit of the crazy world. Not. Unfortunately. LAND BATTLE Have you ever wondered if you could walk on the ceiling? Well, you can. Only for about 3 seconds, though. Go down the corridor until you see some doors. This is where the Monte Hall paradox comes in. (Not really) Each one has surprises. Some have loops, and some have doors that hurt you. (Meanies!) When you choose the right one, you'll see some enemies. Defeat them! And now you have to do the same thing. When you get through, go down the next corridor, and you'll see a door with a Drink of the Gods next to it.Pick the drink up, and go inside. You'll see Pandora, and get nearer to the creation of another Pit. BOSS BATTLE 7: GODDESS OF CALAMITY PANDORA Pretty easy. Just keep on shooting and dodging as normal. Once she's down, she lets Pit smash the Mirror of Truth. Hey, wait a minute, how could bounce back on the mirror like that? And why does he look darker? Well, because that's Dark Pit. He has his own chapter. Selfish. Oh, and by the way, Dark Pit doesn't like Pandora. BOSS BATTLE 8: GODDESS OF CALAMITY PANDORA Dark Pit will help you take out Pandora, but he really doesn't you, either. Don't worry about Dark Pit. Just focus on shooting Pandora, as well as dodging her attacks. Once you get the final blow, defeated! (NOTE: You'll fight Dark Pit in the next chapter. Although he does help you sometimes every now and then.)